


儲存為...

by reflux



Series: 第四堵牆 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel想念網路，Sam很驚訝有人能拒絕接受事實到這種程度，另外Dean總算恍然大悟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	儲存為...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save As...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151692) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



小鎮讀書館，Sam不怎麼喜歡小鎮圖書館。

雖然從Dean——他正在讀一本布滿灰塵的紅皮書——的表情來判斷，他不是唯一一個不喜歡他們科技倒退的人。

「是你說要在我們買新電腦前找案子來查的。」Sam指出。

Dean發出毫無意義的悶哼，好像他非常明白這是他的錯，但是他不打算在他們案子查到一半時改變心意。

Dean可以固執到很可笑的地步。他從架上抽出一本書，翻了三頁後發現它毫無幫助，所以迅速將它闔上，書上的灰塵因此以某種不祥的方式朝Sam飄過去。

「這個鎮到底有沒有發生過 _任何_ 一件有趣的事？」他問，聽起來真的很好奇。

Sam有點同意他的想法，因為這大概是目前他們造訪過的各種小型且不特別有趣的城鎮中最無趣的一個。

對於不用獵殺怪物的普通民眾來說這大概是件好事。

對他們來說，這簡直詭異到了極點。

Sam把他手上的書轉過來給Dean看，在第五十頁上有張照片，是一個正在微笑的農夫。

「在一九七二年這個人種出了世界上第四大的蕃茄。」他有幫助地指出。

「第四大的？」Dean乾巴巴的問。

「第四大的。」Sam點頭確認。

「我錯了，這個鎮顯然熱鬧的不行啊。」

Dean把他剛翻閱過的書丟到Sam手臂下某個陰暗的空間，一團疑似是前任圖書館員們化成的塵埃沾到他的袖子上。書落地，發出一聲令人不悅的「砰」 ，而Sam有點希望有人過來叫他們 _安靜_ 。

他滿確定這種事只會發生在電影裡。不過Dean可以變得挺惹人厭的，他們大概可以為了他破例。

Dean粗魯又不雅地吐了一口氣，然後皺著眉頭四處張望。

「Cas在哪裡？」他轉了一圈看著書櫃後方。

Sam抬起頭掃視整個樓層。

他拍拍Dean的肩膀然後一指。

Castiel傾身坐在其中一台圖書館電腦前，好奇地戳著滑鼠，臉上有著一種對於自己學習新事物的能力充滿信心的表情，雖然他其實完全不是這樣。

Dean低聲咒罵幾句然後快步走過地毯。

Sam看著他抓住Castiel的手臂，看著他做出無用且滑稽的努力想把Castiel從椅子上拽起來但只能放棄，因為Castiel證明自己是固定在椅子上的。

Dean探下身，對著天使的耳朵悄聲說了幾句話，讓他幾乎羞愧地低下頭。然後任由Dean抓著他的風衣把他從椅子上拉起來。

Sam對此有點好奇。對於Castiel那種必須特別留心才能讓自己變得像血肉之軀一樣柔韌又真實的樣子。他想知道Lucifer在皮膚底下是否也會這麼真實，或他會是堅硬的如同大理石般——

——Sam突然覺得一本講述十八世紀建築的書非常迷人。直到Dean給他一個 「別再學東西了，我們要走了」的表情，Sam從小就非常討厭這表情。

他跟在他們身後，Castiel還在堅持說那個網路是公用的。

「你不包括在內。」Dean怒道。

 

~~~~

 

他們停下來加油，Dean走去詢問一個坐在路邊的老人，從他衰老的程度判斷，這個該死的鎮可能就是他建立的，Dean有點想朝他灑聖水。但在交談幾分鐘之後他頗確定這只是因為這傢伙幾乎一輩子都坐在這條路邊，吸收陽光和路上飛揚的塵土，導致他身上的水份全流失了。

幹得好啊，Dean心想，因為木乃伊也是難纏的混蛋。

他對於他們要查的可疑失蹤人口案子毫不知情，所以Dean漫步回車子。

Sam一臉帶著興味的無奈在車旁等著，這通常是Dean來負責的。

「Cas在哪裡？」Dean問，這問題他今天已經問了好多次。這該死的天使連五分鐘都靜不下來，如果他是拋下他們倆偷溜去某間網路咖啡廳，他們就要進行 「那個談話」。

但Sam偏著頭示意，在走道頂端的店內——

——天使就在那裡，出神地看著種類繁多的糖果。

「我跟他說他可以買一種。」Sam告訴他。這是個解釋但是沒什麼幫助。

「他在那裡站多久了？」Dean問。

Sam看看手錶。

「十分鐘。」

Dean翻了個白眼然後沿著走道走進裡面。

「Sam說你應該要選一種。」

天使抬頭看著他，然後又轉回去看著糖果。

「我還不確定我喜歡哪一種。」Castiel嚴肅地說，好像選錯了會是全人類的浩劫。而Dean還以為Sam才是愛大驚小怪的那一個。

Dean伸出手隨便選了六種，然後抓著Castiel的手腕拉著他往收銀台前進。

「Sam說我只能買一種。」Castiel抗議。

「由我來做最後的決定，不然你要在這裡耗上一整天。」

Dean付帳然後做了個手勢，意思大概是「這是你的糖果，你自己看著辦」。

Castiel發現了擁有口袋的秘密好處。

顯然這對他來說是不錯的一天。

當他們終於走出來時Sam翻了個白眼，坐進車內等著，在陽光下抖著腳。

就在Dean發動車子的二十秒後，後座傳來包裝紙被拆開的聲音，而Dean認為或許天使打算整個下午都用來吃糖果。

「這個裡面有堅果。」Castiel說，Dean不確定他語氣裡的是驚訝還是不滿。

隨後傳來嘎吱嘎吱的咀嚼聲，所以如果是驚訝的話那至少是個 _好_ 的驚訝。

Sam把地圖攤開放在大腿上。

「所以說，這城鎮顯然有更古老的一區。」Sam戳著一條Dean看不到的摺痕。

「網路這時候就可以派上用場——」Castiel開口。

「不行。」Dean告訴他。因為他們至少要做一件案子，一件，而不用到該死的網路。

「我們把這件案子辦完然後再去買新電腦。」

Castiel沒有任何回應。

Dean從後照鏡查看他的表情。

他盯著Dean的後腦勺，眉頭緊皺，嘴唇高高撅起。

Dean認為他在鬧脾氣。

天殺的。

Sam等到Dean不再碎碎唸關於天使們和他們的成癮症後才把地圖拿給他看。

「所以我們可以從城鎮的這一邊開始，這間房子顯然是最早建成的建築物之一，也就是說有很大的機會——」Sam停下來然後把他影印的附件放在地圖上。「不，等等，我覺得我好像搞錯了...」

「怎麼了？」

Sam搖頭，但是什麼都沒說因為他顯然在思考。

「我 _不_ 喜歡這個。」Castiel突然宣布，好像他的糖果棒冒犯並且嚇到了他。Dean抬眼看向後視鏡，發現Castiel盯著三分之二條糖果棒，彷彿他不知道該拿它怎麼辦。

Dean朝後伸出手，經過一陣停頓後Castiel把它給他。

Dean三兩口就把它吃完然後把包裝紙隨手一丟。

Sam盯著他看。

「幹嘛？」他滿嘴糖果的問。

「沒事。」他弟弟小心翼翼地說。「什麼事都沒有。」然後非常小心地回去看著地圖，嘴裡喃喃著某些關於他的「健忘真是種心智缺陷」。

耶穌啊，這一天將會非常漫長。

 

~~~~

 

這一天，結果證明，不只是漫長，還是完全地浪費時間。

在醫院裡耗費的三小時只讓他們知道這條線索是個死胡同，那些失蹤人口可能跟這個小鎮毫無關聯。或者至少跟超自然生物無關。

最後Dean還得把他們認為最有可能是「每週最佳怪物」的人選載回家，因為後來發現他只是個過度保護的父親而不是愛吃人肉的怪物，而那真是非常丟臉。

_非常丟臉。_

接著總算能回旅館房間，當他打開門時房內聞起來就像家。

他把他的外套和鑰匙丟在桌上，並在經過Sam時偷了一片他的披薩。

「Cas不喜歡這種口味的披薩。」Sam告訴他，聽起來有點抱歉，他整個人攤在床上，用他巨人般的四肢佔據了大到荒謬的空間。

「你應該為此感到羞恥，Cas。」Dean認真地告訴他，而Castiel不意外地看起來很困惑，他目前背靠著床頭板，坐在他們的床——他是說另一張床——上。Dean踢掉腳上的靴子然後坐在他旁邊。

Castiel已經把自己變得像人類一樣柔軟，所以他可以輕易地往旁挪出一點位置。Sam已經哄著他脫掉大衣和外套，不過，令人困惑的是，他的鞋子還穿在腳上。Dean真的很好奇那是場什麼樣的對話。

但從他襯衫透過來的溫度滿暖的所以顯然他已經在那坐了一段時間。

他偷了另一盒披薩，對於不用跟天使分享一點都不感到遺憾，因為後來證明如果他們不注意他點了什麼的話，天使簡直就像個無底洞。

「你們在看什麼？」

「終極警探。」Sam告訴他，同時往嘴裡塞了幾乎一整片的披薩，Dean突然覺得他們或許不是讓Castiel學習如何吃東西的最佳榜樣。

「所以我們明天要做什麼？」

「我不知道，我會讀一讀明天的報紙，看能不能找到什麼線索，或許可以打電話給Bobby，問他能不能給我們一些建議。」

「如果我們有電腦的話你就可以更快找到更多資訊。」Castiel指出。用一種他認為是理智且有幫助的聲音。

Dean怒視著他的耳朵。

「老兄，你就跟Sam去買電腦啊，我才不管。」

Castiel轉過頭來，而Dean可以感覺到他帶著歉意的輕柔氣息撫過他的臉。

「我不是故意要惹你生氣，我只是單純指出如果能用網路會對你們的情況很有幫助。」

Dean撇頭，用披薩掩飾他的惱怒。

「你沒有惹我生氣。」他嘴裡塞滿食物說。「我只是對你們兩個那麼沈迷網路感到很煩。雖然我不知道Sam為什麼會想念那些關於Lucifer操他屁股的冒險故事，而我 _絕對_ 是指字面意義上的，我真心不懂。」

Dean已經準備迎接朝他臉上砸來的枕頭。

Castiel則否。

「抱歉，Cas。」Sam生硬地說。

Dean把它丟回去，在Sam接住時聽到一聲輕柔的碰。

「或許當你下次見到你男朋友時可以問一下，問他接下來打算讓哪裡血流成河。」

「老兄，你這是在逼我拿披薩砸你是吧？」

Dean完全不怕，Sam才不會浪費披薩，他對於上頭鋪的配料滿尊重的。

「我不懂。」Castiel靜靜地說，Dean還以為他指的是披薩，但Castiel正看著電視。

「他是在吸引注意力，他是故意這麼做的，為了把警察引到那棟樓來。」Sam提供解釋。

Castiel點頭，好像他現在已經完全瞭解了。

Dean心想，見鬼的，或許電視節目很有教育意義，Castiel現在正從中學習如何在高樓大廈上阻止恐怖攻擊。

在布魯斯威利到達天台前他就睡著了。

他隱約記得Cas在某時起身離開，他身上散發的溫暖也隨之而去，讓Dean只能碰觸到冰冷的床單。他覺得他為此咕噥了幾句，而這讓Castiel又回來多待了一會兒。

接下來他只知道——

——有東西砸中他的臉。

他咒罵幾句然後彈起身，對著房間裡的強烈光線眨眼。

Sam在四步遠的地方怒視著他，而他胸前有個冰冷的物體。然後Dean才發現他是被自己的牛仔褲打醒的。

「耶穌啊，Sam，有點『同情心』行不行？」

「老兄，我說真的，起床。」Sam惡狠狠地說。「是你說要七點出發的。」然後他能看到的只有Sam從桌上拿起袋子走出門外的模糊身影。

Dean朝他比中指然後又把臉埋回枕頭裡。

枕頭聞起來像Castiel。

這有點奇怪但是還挺合理，畢竟他幾乎整晚都在這裡看著Dean吃披薩和布魯斯威利拯救世界。雖然Dean應該要就不小心靠著他睡著了向他道歉。

而且，沒錯，Sam要拿這件事取笑他一輩子了，但他有點活該，因為他最近說了許多關於Lucifer的黃色笑話。

這又不是什麼奇怪的事。

這又不是說天使全身赤裸在他床上打滾什麼的。

…

不合時宜的勃起，他堅定地告訴自己的身體。

_不合時宜的天殺的勃起。_


End file.
